¿Y a ti Cómo te gusta, Hinata chan?
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Servicio social y una joven e inocente Hinata Hyuga... Definitivamente había mucho potencial en esa combinación.
1. Chapter 1

Y A TI, ¿CÓMO TE GUSTA, HINATA CHAN?

By Ninde Elhenair

_Al principio, cuando el shinobi frente a él había llegado con el sobre, lo había tomado como una broma de Yamato; el castaño había estado ayudando en la oficina de servicio social los últimos tres meses después de todo, y no es como si lo hubiera tratado muy bien como su subordinado en anbu o no le hubiera gastado muchas bromas gracias al carácter tan inocente propio de él… Pero conforme iba leyendo el comunicado, sintió que el color iba abandonando su rostro, sobre todo cuando al llegar al final pudo ver que estaba firmado por la Godaime en persona. No pudo hacer menos que suspirar con cansancio y resignación.  
Sabía que había estado dándole la vuelta al asunto durante los últimos años y que era probable de que se hubieran acumulado… un poco… esas tareas tan tediosas… _

_¡Pero deber 826 horas de servicio social! _

_Cualquiera hubiera jurado que los cálculos estaban mal, pero él ni siquiera se atrevió a rectificarlos, estaba seguro que de hacerlo descubriría que la persona que realizó el conteo se había equivocado y en realidad debía más que eso._

_Dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros en clara señal de derrota y sin siquiera alzar la vista comenzó a escanear las opciones que se le daban para cumplir con todas las horas que debía:  
*Academia Shinobi: Maestro regular, sin misiones, puntualidad obligatoria… NO  
*ANBU: Actualización del libro Bingo, fotografías, información y recompensas… NO  
*Balneario: Limpieza general y asistencia a adultos mayores… ¡Dios, no!  
*… Una mancha borrosa debido al doblez del papel, después la leería.  
*Boticaria: Adquisición de plantas medicinales de la montaña, lago y cavernas… NO  
*Cineteca: Reinstalación del servicio eléctrico completo… NO  
*Contabilidad de la Hokage:…. Ni siquiera leyó la descripción antes de negarse rotundamente.  
*Desparasitación: Y vacunación de mascotas en general, casa por casa… NO  
* Evaluación de daños: Después de misiones rango S… NO  
*Hospital general: Asistente de enfermería, inventario de medicamentos, suturas, asistencia a adultos mayores y/o discapacitados… NO  
*Impermeabilización: De edificios gubernamentales, departamentos, casas y negocios locales… NO  
*Jurado: Asistente de la corte y/o Consejo de algún clan… NO  
*Limpieza: Aseo completo de las calles de la aldea, puestos locales y parques… NO  
*Mantenimiento: Restauración de posibles daños a los rostros Hokages… NO  
*Observación: Vigilancia de la puerta principal, papeleo de ingresos y egresos shinobis, así como permisos a extranjeros y visitantes… Tal vez, si Izumo y Kotetsu lo hacían, él también.  
*Restauración: De manuscritos antiguos o, en su defecto, traspasarlos a nuevos documentos, con letra perfectamente legible… NO  
*Turismo: Guía de turistas importantes, o embajador para asuntos comerciales… NO_

_Se rascó la nuca.  
Realmente esperaba que fueran más las opciones, pero aparentemente sólo esas 17 opciones le permitían cumplir todas sus horas en el mismo lugar… Y ninguna le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Su mirada perezosa, repasó nuevamente la lista, centrándose en esa línea casi ilegible que se había saltado tan arbitrariamente; entrecerró la mirada, intentando leer la mancha borrosa de tinta._

_*Bib…eca …blica: Limp.. de lib… estant… invent…o, vigilancia, perm…so de leer, co…ida, air…. dicionado…_

_Levantó una ceja, de haber intentado leer esa línea desde el principio no habría tendido que verse en la necesidad de leer lo demás. Si había leído bien, podría pasar los días en la tranquila biblioteca pública. Casi nadie pasaba por ahí desde que se había inaugurado la biblioteca virtual que contenía los documentos escaneados y acceso libre a internet y computadoras… Hacer su servicio social en un lugar apacible, con aire acondicionado y (si no había entendido mal) comida. Era obvio que esa era la mejor opción._

_Levantó la vista al shinobi frente a él, que había abierto una carpeta desde el momento en que empezó a leer el documento._

–_¿Ya ha tomado una decisión, Kakashi senpai?– había levantado un bolígrafo, dispuesto a anotar la opción que hubiese escogido._

–_Si… Supongo que la biblioteca pública estará bien– respondió encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. –¿Sucede algo?– preguntó al ver como el castaño fruncía ligeramente el ceño al revisar la lista, antes de hacer una anotación.  
_

–_No… Nada que pueda causar un problema, supongo– respondió, sin darle vueltas al asunto –Mañana a las 10 de la mañana, senpai  
._

_._

_._

–Y así fue como acabé aquí– terminó de relatar el shinobi. Sacudió ligeramente con su mano el polvo del lomo de una gruesa enciclopedia –Supongo que a lo que se refería Yamato al final era que tú también hacías tu servicio social aquí– sonrió. Ella estaba frente a él, con un libro de registro entre sus manos. Llevaban casi cuatro horas haciendo inventario de la sección de medicina.

–Si– respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa –He estado aquí por un mes… pe… pero Tsunade sama pensó… Que necesitaría ayuda para terminar to… todo– volteó ligeramente hacia atrás. En el mes que llevaba haciéndose cargo de la biblioteca no había podido terminar de organizar ni una decima parte del inventario.

–Bueno, Hinata chan– tomó otro libro del estante, sacudiéndolo para poder leer el título –Parece que serán– guardo silencio un segundo, haciendo cuentas mentales –Alrededor de seis meses que estaré aquí.

–¿Seis meses?– repitió ella, haciendo cuentas también –¿No irá a misiones?

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces –Al parecer cuando acumulas tantas horas como yo es obligatorio terminarlas lo más pronto posible– mostró el título a la kunoichi para que lo anotara en el registro antes de regresarlo a su lugar, tomando otro –En lo personal creo que la Godaime sólo quería ahorrarse mi salario y aún así obligarme a trabajar– observó con diversión como la joven Hyuga soltaba una pequeña risa por el comentario –¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También debes casi mil horas?

–No– respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa –Mi familia fue quien donó esta biblioteca… y como futura líder… una de mis obligaciones es el asegurarme que los patrimonios estén en perfecto estado. –volteó su mirada hacia el reloj de la sala de lectura. Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Habían cerrado la biblioteca a las 7 pero se quedaron a organizar un poco el inventario.

–Es un poco tarde– complementó Kakashi, guardando el libro y sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos y el chaleco –Podemos continuar mañana, si quieres. –ella asintió, colocando un separador en la página.

–¿Qui… quiere ayuda?

–¿Hn? Oh, me caería de maravilla un poco de ayuda– respondió al adivinar a qué se refería. Realmente la gente no iba mucho a la biblioteca o el Kazekage había pasado por ahí recientemente. Tomó el pañuelo que ella le ofrecía y se sacó el chaleco, los guantes y la insignia de Konoha, intentando quitarse lo mejor posible el polvo de la camisa, máscara, pantalón y cabello –¿Decente?– le preguntó extendiendo los brazos.

–Si… solo– se acercó a él, limpiando con otro pañuelo un poco de polvo que tenía en la sien izquierda. El color rojo estaba presente en su rostro mientras hacía su labor, pero no desistió de seguir haciéndolo.

–_Adorable– _pensó el junnin para sus adentros –_Hinata Hyuga ¿19 años, no?– _si mal no recordaba era de la misma edad que sus tontos ex alumnos _–Demasiado bonita e inocente….– _era inevitable, siempre que conocía a alguien así era como si otra persona se apoderara de él

–Listo– le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

–Gracias– respondió asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza –Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, está cerca y queda de camino a mi departamento– agregó antes de que ella pudiera negarse. Le dio la espalda, tomando su bolsa de kunais y las llaves de su departamento y de la biblioteca de la mesa de recepción. Metió su ropa sucia en una bolsa de plástico y escuchó como ella apagaba las luces de los demás pisos. El libro que ella leía cuando llegó esa mañana estaba al lado del teléfono; lo tomó. –Bingo.

–Sensei, lamento… lo de la tarde– le dijo apenas llegó, un poco cabizbaja.

–¿Hiciste algo que me molestara?– preguntó seriamente, no recordaba nada por el momento, su mente comenzaba a trabajar en otra dirección.

–Bueno… la comida, no sabía que vendría y… no… no traje una ración para usted… Me sentí mal.– estrujó ligeramente su pulgar con sus otros dedos, no quería evidenciar que tan nerviosa estaba.

–¿En serio?– ahora que lo recordaba, en la hoja de opciones indicaba que tendría una comida. No sabía que eso era por parte de la kunoichi. Abrió la puerta para que ella pasara y se encargó de cerrar con llave él mismo.

–Le prometo que traeré algo para usted todos los días.– habló aprovechando que no lo veía a la cara directamente.

–Entonces, en agradecimiento, te acompañaré a tu casa todas las noches– sonrió bajo su máscara, acariciando disimuladamente el lomo del libro de la kunoichi –¿Te gusta leer?– le preguntó con una sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara al momento de pasárselo.

–¿Eh?... si. Me… me gusta mucho– tomó el libro con cuidado, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

–Ya veo… A mí me gusta mucho hacerlo– movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda –De hecho podría hacerlo todo el día… Oh bueno, lo he hecho todo el día.

–Si, eso he notado– recordaba las veces que veía al junnin pasear por las calles, con la mirada fija en uno de esos libros naranjas. No sabía de qué trataban en realidad; sus compañeros, amigos y familiares se negaron rotundamente a darle el título cuando les preguntó.

–Tiene muchos beneficios, después de todo– dijo divagando un poco.

–¿Be… beneficios?– aparte de pasar un buen rato y distraerse, no conocía algún otro.

–Sí… Por ejemplo, la mayoría de la gente lo hace en la cama; pero yo prefiero hacerlo de pie – volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban concentrados en él, dándole toda su atención –Eso fortalece la columna.

–No sabía eso– susurró. Sus pies se movían automáticamente a la par del shinobi, aún con los ojos cerrados podía ser capaz de llegar a su casa.

–¿Y a ti… cómo te gusta, Hinata chan?– le preguntó, al notar que ella comenzaba a desviar la vista hacia abajo, probablemente pensando.

–A mi… pues– pensó ligeramente, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso –Supongo que en mi cama.

–¿Boca arriba o boca abajo?– doblaron una esquina. El puesto de Ichiraku estaba en contra esquina, abarrotado de gente como todas las noches.

–¿Hay alguna diferencia?– su suave voz lo hizo voltear a su rostro nuevamente, asintiendo.

–Por supuesto, por lo general al hacerlo boca abajo estimulas la circulación– cerró los ojos un momento, tomando un pequeño respiro –Pero yo prefiero estar boca arriba, lo encuentro mucho más placentero. Casi tanto como hacerlo en la bañera.

–¿En la bañera? Pero no corre peligro de…

–No si tienes cuidado– la interrumpió, adivinando a qué se refería –Es relajante con el agua caliente, te aseguro que si lo intentas te quedarías ahí hasta que el agua esté fría y aún así no querrás detenerte hasta el final.

–Yo pensaba que la gente sólo lo hacía en la cama… el sillón… el suelo…

–En la cocina– agregó, varias imágenes llegaban a su mente, e interiormente rezaba para que una pequeña risa no se escapara de sus labios y le quitara esa seriedad que provocaba que ella lo mirara.

–¿En la cocina?– bueno… ¿por qué no?

–Si– se encogió ligeramente de hombros –A veces la ocasión se presta para eso; ya sabes, cuando horneas o guisas algo que no necesita que lo supervises todo el tiempo y que tarda un poco.

–Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido– una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordando –Recuerdo, que una vez lo hice en el campo de entrenamiento… Fue muy agradable.

–Oh, hacerlo al aire libre es muy agradable– introdujo el puño en las agarraderas de la bolsa de plástico y metió las manos en sus bolsillos –La sensación del pasto fresco bajo de ti es inigualable… Un poco sucio, pero realmente agradable ¿Lo has hecho en la rama de algún árbol?

–Eso siempre me ha parecido peligroso.– admitió –Es fácil distraerse y caer.

–¿No te parece que, dado que somos shinobis, ese peligro es realmente nulo?– tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla con un poco de fuerza. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, no sabía si era porque ella le contestaba con inocencia y naturalidad, o porqué en realidad su mente estaba en otro lugar –Pero en fin, entre más lo hagas mejor, personalmente creo que es el mejor relajante del mundo– una vaga imagen cruzó su memoria, apenas conteniendo una risa que salió en forma de un pequeño bufido –A menos claro que lo hagas de rodillas en el suelo.

–Eso debe ser doloroso– sonrió hacia él. Nunca se había imaginado que platicar con el sensei fuera tan agradable, incluso parecía que hacía comentarios que ella pudiera contestar son tartamudear, y le agradecía eso. Por lo general, cuando estaba nerviosa, ese pequeño defecto suyo salía a la luz y le molestaba ligeramente.

–No te imaginas cuánto, pequeña– desvió su mirada de sus ojos, divisando a dos calles la casa de la joven Hyuga –Pero creo que concordamos en que… Hacerlo es sumamente placentero ¿no lo crees?– su imaginación estaba volando demasiado lejos con esa plática y comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad en su entre pierna.

–Lo es– su mirada siguió la del peliplateado, realmente el camino se le había hecho demasiado corto debido a la plática que mantenían.

–Llegamos.– declaró al momento en que se detenía, la puerta principal estaba frente a ellos. La observó hacer una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

–Gracias– dijo casi en un susurro.

–No hay de que... Fue un verdadero placer– se acercó un paso a ella, acortando la distancia aún más –Incluso, puede que en el futuro lo hagamos juntos ¿no lo crees?

–¿Juntos?– repitió, sonriendo apenas al momento de inclinar a un lado la cabeza. Su cabello cayó ligeramente sobre su hombro, pero no notó como el sensei seguía con la mirada el movimiento ni como su respiración se agitó por un segundo –Claro ¿por qué no?

–…– sus manos seguían en sus bolsillos cuando acercó su rostro a ella, desviando sus labios a su oído, pero la frase que tenía planeada desde el principio simplemente no salió, provocando que sonriera –Buenas noches, Hinata chan.– se separó, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

–Hasta mañana, sensei– otra pequeña reverencia le fue dirigida antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Kakashi suspiró ligeramente.

Inocente. Era demasiado inocente. 

Había planeado divertirse un poco a instancia de ella aprovechando esa cualidad, pero al momento de culminar, simplemente las palabras no salieron. Tal vez fueron sus estúpidos modales de caballerosidad los que le impidieron hacerlo, o realmente no se sentía con los ánimos de gastarle semejante broma tan pronto.  
Hacía eso con la gente inocente y era sumamente divertido para él. Por lo general su víctima constante era Yamato, pero el castaño parecía haberse vuelto inmune o realmente ya no le afectaban los comentarios con doble sentido. 

Miró en dirección contraria a la mansión Hyuga. Su departamento estaba a apenas tres calles. No pudo evitar soltar la pequeña carcajada que había estado conteniendo desde que tomó su libro del escritorio de la recepción.

–Realmente podríamos hacerlo juntos en el futuro, Hinata chan… Y…– comentó entre risas para él mismo, aquello que no pudo decirle –También podríamos leer un poco, si queda tiempo…

Seis meses, serían seis meses muy divertidos.

Fin.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí en México, oficialmente, se terminaron las vacaciones XD.  
Este pequeño fanfic no fue en especial romántico… Abarcamos la categoría amistad únicamente hahaha, siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo sería tener un amigo como Kakashi? Y hace tiempo cuando me enviaron un mensaje de broma por whatssap, inmediatamente lo supe y comencé a escribir pero apenas ahora lo he terminado (aunque la verdad no sé porqué me tardé tanto, ya que es muy corto XD )**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones (si es que las tuvieron)  
Muchas gracias de antemano si es que me gano un review de su parte, y si no, aún así muchas gracias por leer :D**

**¡Trabajaré por traer muchos más KakaHina! Hasta entonces, nos vemos :)**

**Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 2: Tentación  
By Ninde Elhenair

.

.

.

Si hubiese una palabra para describir la situación en la que estaba ahora, sería: Impensable.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, como si de repente el cristal o lo que estuviera afuera de repente se tornara lo más interesante del mundo. No quería hacer contacto visual, sabía lo que iba a pasar si eso ocurría y no podía permitirse el ser débil. No ahora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir evitándome?- su voz era seria y eso la ponía nerviosa. Apretó inconscientemente el brazo del sillón, haciendo la mayor presión que podía.

-No… no lo evito- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, su garganta se sentía seca y su declaración sonó muy poco verídica. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la cocina, tomando con un poco de esfuerzo una botella de agua

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?  
Lo conocía ya desde unos meses atrás. Él había llegado a ponerse al día con su servicio social y ella cumplía con sus obligaciones del clan. Ambos había tenido un trato cordial y agradable desde el primer día, incluso se atrevía a decir que una amistad había nacido entre ellos… Tenían gustos similares, congeniaban al hablar, a veces él le hacía pequeñas bromas que ella no captaba de no ser por sus amigos. Era una amistad agradable.  
¿Entonces por qué motivo hacía esto ahora? ¿Por qué ponía todo su esfuerzo en doblegarla?

-Si, si me estás evitando- la había seguido hasta la cocina mirando de reojo la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada y ellos estaban dentro solos. No podía era tan fácil sacarle la vuelva y fingir que no había escuchado su proposición. –Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no quieres hacer esto tanto como yo.

Observó cómo, nerviosa, dejaba la botella en la mesa. No levantaba la mirada.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Tal y como había pensado, ella también tenía el mismo pensamiento, sólo era cuestión de presionar un poco más.

.

.

. 

-No sé si hicimos lo correcto dejando a esos dos solos bajo llave- murmuró con pesar la joven rubia, sin despegar los ojos del estante del que estaba eligiendo las compras.

-No teníamos otra alternativa- intentó confortarla su amiga, su cabello rosa estaba atado en una pequeña coleta baja. Estaba tan preocupada como ella pero no quería demostrarlo –. Confío en el sentido común de Hinata…

-Pero no olvidemos que acabamos de dejarla _sola, _con _Kakashi sensei_\- interfirió Naruto, haciendo énfasis en esas palabras. –Hinata chan podrá resistirse un poco, pero Kakashi sensei es demasiado mañoso… yo también estoy preocupado.

-Ojalá Kiba y Shino estuvieran aquí- se quejó Ino, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano –No hubiéramos tenido que recurrir a Kakashi sensei si ellos hubieran estado aquí.

-No seas tan quejumbrosa, Ino- se expresó el joven moreno, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando el siguiente estante –No había más remedio, ahora mismo esos dos están en igual de condiciones, así que era lo más lógico que los juntáramos, si me lo preguntan a mí.

-¿Pero qué tanta fuerza de voluntad tiene Hinata para no sucumbir ante Kakashi sensei?- preguntó más para sí mismo Choji, no siendo consciente de las miradas de preocupación que intercambiaron los otros cuatro.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos fuimos?- preguntó nerviosamente Sakura, intentando ver si alguno contaba con algún reloj de mano.

-Aproximadamente una hora- respondió Shikamaru moviéndose algo incómodo. Esos tres estaban contagiándole sus nervios.

-Kakashi sensei- comentó sombríamente Naruto, no atreviéndose a mirar a los demás –Desde que lo conozco me ha quedado claro una cosa: Si quiere algo, lo consigue.

-Y si en este caso lo que quiere es que Hinata…- Ino no pudo terminar lo que quería decir –Debemos apresurarnos… Hinata es mi amiga… No me gustaría que…- se abrazó a sí misma, intentando contener el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y sin terminar la frase.

-Tenemos todo lo que ocupamos- sus ojos verdes se desviaron a la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos, leyendo con rapidez la lista antes de tomar una bolsa de color rojo del estante. –Sólo hay que pagar y llegaremos inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Su respiración se volvió agitada conforme retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la habitación. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué de entre todos los que conocía, precisamente ella era la que aún no había experimentado esa situación?  
Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus orbes negras la miraban como si fuera una presa pequeña frente a él, y no sabía si temblar o dejarse caer de rodillas derrotada… ¡Era una kunoichi, por Dios! Se supone que se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho más peligrosas cientos de veces, y en ninguna había tendido ese sentimiento de sumisión.

-No te resistas más, Hinata chan- murmuró con voz ronca, colocando ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza, impidiendo una nueva huida de su parte. Ya había podido escabullirse en dos ocasiones y esta vez no lo iba a permitir –Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo.

-Kakashi sensei… por favor aléjese- a pesar de que no había tartamudeado, sintió que las palabras habían salido muy forzadas por su garganta. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho del junnin, provocando que un suave gruñido saliera de parte de él; apartando las manos de él.

-Sabes que terminaras aceptando ¿por qué retrasarlo más?- sus ojos analizaron cada centímetro de su rostro, sonriendo altaneramente bajo su máscara. Estaba cediendo, podía verlo.

-No- susurró, intentando escabullirse por debajo, pero sus brazos bajaron al mismo tiempo, impidiéndoselo –Esto está mal… las consecuencias.

-Créeme que no estoy pensando en ninguna maldita consecuencia, Hinata- apenas y había podido pronunciar la frase de manera serena, se mantenía apretando los dientes ¡¿por qué era tan difícil de convencer, maldita sea?! –Ahora mismo… Lo único en lo que pienso es en lo que puedo hacerte si tú haces lo mismo por mí.

-No estaría bien- respondió con el corazón agitado. Él tenía razón. Ella también quería hacerlo… pero no era correcto –Mis amigos… Ellos confiaron en mí…

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa yo aceptaré toda la culpa- sonrió aprovechando la confidencialidad de su máscara, después de todo, era sólo su culpa, él la estaba tentando… Y ella estaba cediendo.

-¡No!- repitió ella sacando fuerzas de voluntad de quién sabe dónde. Lo empujó ligeramente, haciendo espacio para deslizarse a la derecha y correr a la sala.

-¡Maldición, Hinata!- lo escuchó gritar –No me hagas esto, por favor… Te necesito.

Se paralizó a medio camino.  
Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en las manos en consecuencia de reprimir sus impulsos por tanto tiempo. Él tenía razón. Quería hacerlo, y por eso mismo se sentía tan avergonzada, por su falta de voluntad ante el junnin. Se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de voltear hacia él; sus mejillas estaban rojas y en sus ojos había un brillo de anhelo.

-Yo también lo necesito… pero no estaría bien- él se acercó despacio, con los brazos rectos a sus costados.

-Y no te parece que lo prohibido es una de las cosas que más se disfrutan en la vida… Caer en la tentación de hacerlo- sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sintiéndola estremecer –No te lo negaré, te sentirás culpable un tiempo, pero en ese momento… Lo sentirás también, incluso me atrevo a afirmar que te va a gustar.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza agachada, antes de ser plenamente consciente de las manos del junnin sobre ella.

.

.

.

-¡Espéranos, Naruto!- gritó ella, apenas teniendo tiempo de secar rápidamente el sudor de su frente –Por si no lo recuerdas no es tu departamento y yo tengo las llaves.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- respondió el rubio, frenando sus pasos en las escaleras.

-Tarado.- murmuró Shikamaru al final de la fila. Las escaleras eran un poco estrechas y tenías que subir uno detrás del otro hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- apuró Ino colocándose atrás de él, empujando a sus compañeros a subir más deprisa.

Tardaron sólo 20 segundos en terminar de llegar todos al final de las escaleras.  
Kakashi vivía en el último piso del edificio y subir los 9 pisos implicaba casi 5 minutos que no se podían dar el lujo de perder.

-¿Estarán bien?- susurró preocupada Ino. Colocándose juntos a los demás frente a la puerta. –Saca las llaves, frente de marquesina, estoy muy ansiosa.

-Deja de portarte tan inmadura, cerda- decía mientras revisaba entre las bolsas de víveres, en su prisa las había aventado junto a los productos en la caja registradora y habían terminado en alguna de las bolsas. –Deben estar por aq…

_-Así… más fuerte, Hinata, por favor._

Dejó caer la bolsa por completo al suelo. Debió haberlo imaginado. Si, seguramente fue eso. Miró a sus amigos, esperando que ellos confirmaran su teoría. Shikamaru tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en estupefacción, Ino había llevado sus manos a la boca probablemente sofocando un grito, Choji había dejado caer su bolsa de patatas y no parecía haberse dado cuenta, Naruto había comenzado a girar el picaporte con manos temblorosas. Tragó saliva.

_-Se… sensei… ¡Ay, Dios!_

_-¿Te gusta?... ven, date la vuelta._

Llaves… llaves… ¡¿Dónde estaban esas malditas llaves?!

-Sakura chan- decía con voz aguda Naruto, rogando.

-Kakashi es un animal… Si le deja alguna marca a Hinata juro que lo haré pasar la vergüenza de su vida- murmuraba Ino moviendo nerviosamente las manos

-Que problemático- sintió la presencia de Shikamaru junto a ella, arrebatándole una de las bolsas y comenzando a buscar.

_-Más… más rápido, por favor._

_-¿Así, Hinata chan?_

_-Si… así._

_-Maldición… Se siente tan bien_

-¡Las tengo!-

Exclamó al momento de sacarlas. Las llevó con manos temblorosas a la ranura. Intentaba que sus oídos no escucharan. Ya no había palabras, sólo gemidos salían de la habitación.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ino cuando apenas había abierto la puerta unos centímetros, antes de golpearla contra la pared -¡Basta ahora mismo!

Diez pares de ojos los miraron absortos. Obligándolos a separarse. 

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Sakura. Sus palabras provocaron que Hinata se sonrojara y que su antiguo maestro le devolviera una sonrisa burlona. -¿Sabes? Lo esperaba del vago de mi sensei…

-¿Pero tú, Hinata?- completó Ino.

-No la culpes sólo a ella- agregó Naruto –Kakashi sensei, fuiste un Anbu, se supone que de todos tú deberías ser el que tenga mayor autocontrol.

-Ahora mismo no estoy vistiendo una máscara anbu ¿o si, Naruto?

-Cínico- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Choji.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defesa, Hinata Hyuga?- su voz denotaba decepción.

-Lo… lo siento, Ino san… Es sólo que… yo… yo… ¡Tenía mucha comezón!

-¡Tienes varicela, por Dios!- exclamó la rubia, acercándose a verla –Es obvio que tienes comezón, pero confiaba en que no te rascarías… ¿y si te quedan marcas?

-No es para tanto- exclamó el peli plateado sentándose en el sillón.

-¡Tú cállate!- gritó Sakura, apretando el puño –Tienes 33 años, deberías saber que si tienes varicela no debes salir de tu casa a contagiar a los demás.

-¿Yo cómo iba a saber que Hinata jamás había tenido varicela? ¿Quién en la aldea mayor de 15 años no ha tenido varicela?

-Tú para empezar- murmuró Shikamaru. Ya se veía a sí mismo correr a la farmacia por las cremas que, de seguro, lo mandaría a comprar Ino para evitar las marcas en la piel.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía- hablaba el rubio, jalándose ligeramente el cabello –Les dije que no era buena idea dejarla sola con Kakashi sensei.

-En realidad pensé que sellar estos guantes de cocina con chakra bastaría para contenerlos- murmuró Sakura con voz cansada, mirando los amplios y suaves guantes que cubrían las manos de ambos shinobis –Tendré que comprobar los daños en la piel. Naruto, trae agua tibia- le ordenó antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina con los víveres.

-Shikamaru…. Choji… A la farmacia ahora –dijo entrecortadamente Ino.

-De verdad lo siento- susurró Hinata. Era tal y como había dicho Kakashi. Se había sentido bien en su momento, pero ahora sólo se sentía culpable.

-Está bien- exhaló su amiga antes de sonreírle –Soy tu mejor amiga, no dejaré que esa preciosa piel se arruine, volvemos en 10 minutos.

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo también?- se quejó Choji, pensando en subir y bajar de nuevo esos nueve pisos.

-¿Quién crees que va a pagar?- respondió Shikamaru antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-No te sientas mal- intentó consolarla el peli plateado –Eso se sintió bien.- sonrió. No podía dejar que su mente le recordara los últimos sonidos que salieron de la boca de la kunoichi.

-Lo sé… pero estuvo mal.

-Hinata chan… ¿no quieres volver a sentirte tan bien que grites como lo hiciste hace rato?

-No… No quiero que Ino se enoje porque me volví a rascar.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, oculta apenas por su máscara.

_-¿Quién habló del rascarse?- _pensó antes de soltar una pequeña risa que ella no escuchó.

¡Era tan inocente! Aún después de tres meses de convivir con él seguía siendo tan inocente.

-Me gusta eso de ti.

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
Algún día, algún día no me dejaré chantajear por sus reviews XD  
Honestamente, no pensaba continuar esta historia, y en realidad no tengo idea de cómo continuarla hahaha, supongo que conforme la inspiración llegue :p  
Ahora, díganme ¿cuántos pensaron mal? Y ¿Cuántos sospecharon desde el principio el desenlace?  
Ojalá se hayan divertido un poco leyendo este capítulo cortito… Lo más probable es que si hay más capítulos sean igual de cortos, pero intentaré que sean divertidos.

Nos vemos pronto.

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Y A TI… ¿CÓMO TE GUSTA, HINATA CHAN?  
By Ninde Elhenair  
Capítulo 3: No 

Miró el reloj por tercera vez desde que comenzó a sacudir las repisas del área norte. Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y la joven pelinegra aún no llegaba.  
No es cómo si él hubiera llegado puntual esa mañana, pero el retraso de ella lo tenía ligeramente preocupado, sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía asignada una misión hasta que terminaran de poner en orden la biblioteca, y ella no le informó de algún compromiso social que tuviera y que motivara su tardanza. Las veces anteriores él ni siquiera le pidió que le comunicara cuando llegaría tarde, Hinata simplemente le contaba de camino a su casa si al siguiente día llegaría tarde o tendría que ausentarse por completo.  
¿Le habría pasado algo camino a la biblioteca?

No, la simple idea era ridícula. Nadie en la aldea se atrevería a intentar dañar o asaltar a la princesa Hyuga; sobraría quien la defendiera si es que realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero ella no la necesitaría; además de hermosa era fuerte y decidida, no era la típica princesa en apuros a la espera de algún caballero andante que la defendiera. No, ella era su propia defensora… ¿Entonces que pudo haberle pasado?  
Desistió de sus intentos de alcanzar la parte más alta de la repisa con el sacudidor, consciente que tendría que ir por la pequeña escalera que si mal no recordaba, estaba en el lado sur; sería tan fácil escalar las repisas canalizando chakra, pero el área norte conservaba los documentos más antiguos y delicados de la biblioteca y no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlos con algún movimiento desacertado y que eso trajera como consecuencia la inminente ira de la Godaime… A veces Hinata simplemente subía a sus hombros y se encargaba ella de sacudir esa parte, pero la joven Hyuga no se encontraba en esos momentos.

¿Y si cerraba la biblioteca para ir a buscarla?  
No, él tenía el único juego de llaves y si en su ausencia ella llegaba no podría entrar… ¡¿Y por qué demonios estaba pensando él en…?!

-Siento la demora- su suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo de correr y su cabello escurría agua. Algunas partes de su ropa estaban mojadas.

-Hola, Hinata chan… ¿está lloviendo afuera?- preguntó intrigado, no había escuchado sonido alguno de lluvia, además hacia demasiado calor esa mañana cuando llegó.

-No- respondió con las mejillas aún más rojas –Tu… Tuve que regresar a mi casa a bañarme de nuevo… No me dio tiempo de secarme el cabello.

-O toda tú, por lo que veo- repasó con su ojo visible la figura de la joven, al parecer su piel estaba empapada cuando se puso la ropa, pues esta se adhería a su anatomía en formas irregulares. Caminó hacia la mesa cercana, donde colocó esa mañana una camiseta de repuesto, había aprendido la lección desde el primer día y ahora portaba siempre algo de ropa extra para cambiarse en caso de ser necesario –Toma- caminó hacia ella, extendiendo la camiseta –Puedes usarla para secarte el cabello, tengo otra en mi mochila.

-Yo… gracias- respondió con una suave sonrisa, llevando con manos temblorosas la camisa a su cabello.

-No es la primera vez que llegas tarde, pero es la primera que llegas en esas condiciones ¿puedes decirme que está sucediendo?- se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la cadera en la esquina de la mesa, por algún motivo le parecía entretenido ver como ella se secaba las puntas del cabello empapadas mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. -¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me ocultaste algo?- pudo ver en sus ojos un atisbo de culpa al traer a su memoria el episodio que vivieron con apenas 2 meses trabajando juntos.

.

.

_El olor que desprendía la caja era simplemente delicioso.  
Si mal no recordaba sólo había hecho un comentario a la ligera pocos días antes y realmente no creyó que ella lo recordara y se atreviera a complacerlo de semejante manera. Hinata Hyuga era una mujer interesante en todos los aspectos._

_Tomó con cuidado la esquina del pañuelo que cubría el bento, dispuesto a acomodar los almuerzos mientras ella regresaba con los refrescos que había dejado en el mini refrigerador que tenían en la oficina principal; pero ya había tardado mucho, por lo general ella corría hasta la oficina y regresaba rápido con las bebidas pero ese día había ido caminando y ya su retraso era más que evidente. Con un gran suspiro abandonó su propósito de servir los almuerzos y dirigió sus pasos a la oficina._

_La imagen ante él lo descolocó ligeramente. Hinata estaba de pie ante el escritorio, una lata de refresco en una mano y una botella de agua tirada justo a sus pies. No parecía tener intención de agacharse a recogerla. Internamente se preguntó si llevaba cinco minutos en la misma posición._

_-¿Sucede algo malo, Hinata chan?- su voz la trajo a la realidad. Su pálido rostro volteó hacia él, intentando darle una sonrisa de cortesía al momento de negar suavemente con la cabeza. _

_-No… nada- susurró con debilidad antes de agacharse un poco para recoger la botella -¡Ahhh!- el gritó que emitió le heló la sangre, al verla caer sobre sus rodillas sujetándose con fuerza el abdomen._

_-¡Mierda, Hinata!- gritó corriendo a su lado, atrapándola antes de que se desmayara en el suelo._

_El hospital estaba a sólo cinco minutos caminando, pero ese día el ninja copia llegó en apenas 40 segundos a pesar de ir con alguien en brazos._

_._

_._

_._

-Terminaste con una peritonitis aguda, y ambos sumamos un mes más de servicio social al historial debido a tu incapacidad- en ese momento no se había apartado de su lado hasta que Hiashi y Hanabi llegaron al hospital y había estado pendiente de ella en los días de recuperación, saltándose el servicio en la biblioteca. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

-De camino a aquí, Sai kun me pidió ayuda… Necesitaba limpiar los frascos de tinta seca que tenía para poder llenarlos con nueva.

-Pero si mojas tinta seca te manchas.

-Lo sé, pero me pidió ayuda- agachó ligeramente la mirada, siguiendo con los movimientos mecánicos de secarse el cabello, llevándolo por completo a uno de sus hombros para apresurar la tarea.

-Si mal no recuerdo la semana pasada ayudaste a Sakura a cocinar un pastel por el aniversario de sus padres, y antes de eso fuiste a buscar bayas en lugar de Shikamaru a los territorios Nara- la vio asentir ante cada mención. Su ojo negro estaba concentrado en la curva de su cuello, casi imperceptible, estaba una pequeña marca, consecuencia de su aventura mutua con la varicela.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última broma que le jugó?

-Te das cuenta de cuál es tu problema, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con voz ligeramente severa.

-¿Mi problema?- detuvo sus manos un segundo, recapacitando, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo –Trataré de ya no ser impuntual.

-No hablemos de impuntualidad, pequeña, que yo me llevo todos los títulos- la vio sonreír alegre, casi soltando una pequeña risa –Hinata… Simplemente, no… puedes… decir… no- marcó cada palabra conforme daba un paso hacia ella.

Hinata retrocedió instintivamente volteando hacia un lado y evitando la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón, últimamente sus amigos le pedían favores que consumían parte de su tiempo y la hacían llegar tarde a su destino. No es que le agradara ser impuntual, pero simplemente no podía negarse cuando le pedían ayuda; no importaba si ella preferí estar en el tranquilo ambiente de la biblioteca al lado del junnin, sentía la obligación moral de ayudar si se lo solicitaban. Pero no quería aceptarlo, no frente a él.

-No es verdad- dijo en un susurro, sin poder ser capaz de levantar la mirada.

-¿No?- repitió, acercándose un poco más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-No- reafirmó sin percatarse del todo de la cercanía del peliplata.

-¿Quieres que te ponga a prueba?- casi pudo ser consciente del brillo que desprendían sus propios ojos ante la expectativa. Su voz pareció despertar los sentidos de la joven, que asombrada, trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con una repisa.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó casi sin voz. Un nudo se había instalado inmediatamente en su garganta y su corazón latía furioso haciéndole difícil respirar.

-Dime, Hinata chan- extendió los brazos por encima de sus hombros, apresándola contra la pared igual que lo había hecho en su departamento un mes atrás. -¿Ya te han dado tu primer beso?- su mano soltó la repisa y acarició vagamente la marca de varicela en su inmaculada piel. Vio como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa y su respiración se agitaba aún más al momento en que negaba con la cabeza ligeramente –Entonces…- llevó su mano al extremo de su máscara, bajándola lentamente con el dedo índice ante la mirada asombrada de la pelinegra.

Las rodillas de Hinata temblaron, casi haciéndola caer ¿ese era el rostro del hombre con el que había convivido por 4 meses? Su nariz era recta y estaba en perfecta armonía con sus pómulos ligeramente sobresalientes, la mandíbula se marcaba de forma varonil sobre su cuello, afilando su mentón. Era atractivo, más de lo que jamás se imaginó. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo concentrarse en lo que decía y no en sus labios perfectamente formados.

-¿Me dejarías ser el primero en besarte?- susurró con voz más ronca de lo que había planeado, acercándose a su rostro.

-_¿Besarme?... ¿Kakashi?- _sus pensamientos no la dejaban pensar. Esto iba más allá de un simple favor, era un momento importante en su vida y de sus labios simplemente no salía una respuesta. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos enfocados en los de él, su propio corazón latía desbocado, enviando sangre a sus oídos e impidiendo que se concentrara en una respuesta, sus manos temblaron a pesar de que el resto de sus extremidades seguían inmóviles, haciendo de ella una presa fácil frente al cazador en el que se había convertido Kakashi. Su cálido aliento chocó contra el suyo. Su respiración se volvía irregular… Y su cerebro seguía sin enviar una señal que la obligara a alejarse de él. Un simple golpe de juken bastaría para marcar distancia, pero el único que se movía era el hombre frente a ella, inclinando su rostro en un mejor ángulo, bajando una de sus manos y estrechando su cintura para acortar la distancia aún más; milímetros… sólo milímetros los separaban. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban al límite y pudo sentir en la punta de su lengua un ligero aliento sabor a menta antes de perder el sentido.

-Creo que esta vez si me pasé- exclamó para sí mismo sin dejar de sonreír. De no ser porque la había tomado de la cintura dos segundos atrás habría caído al suelo al momento de desmayarse.

.

.

.

Una sensación de incomodidad en su mano la hizo despertar. Estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala de lectura, su brazo bajo su propio cuerpo se había adormecido y la sensación de cosquilleo le impedía mover las manos con total libertad. Se incorporó lentamente, prestando atención a la camiseta doblada que le había servido de almohada ¿acaso había sido un sueño? Buscó con la mirada por señales del junnin, a su paso vio a través de una de las ventanas que ya había anochecido.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme- su ronca voz la sobresaltó. Estaba en uno de los escritorios atrás de ella, sus piernas arriba del mueble y la silla equilibrándose en las patas traseras. Un libro de portada naranja entre sus mano derecha y la izquierda sosteniendo una lata de refresco –Llevas inconsciente más de cuatro horas.

-Usted… usted…- no alcanzaba a formular a oración.

-No me aproveché de ti, si es lo que estás pensando- su ojo la miró por un segundo antes de volver a su lectura –Intentaba plasmar un ejemplo y darte una lección de vida; espero que hayas captado la idea.

Escrudiñó en su mente para intentar darle sentido a sus palabras ¿Ejemplo? ¿Lección de vida?  
¡El la había acorralado y casi la había besado! No dándole oportunidad a su cuerpo a reaccionar para alejarse o a su mente para decir…

-No…

-¿No?- arqueó una ceja en su dirección, cerrando el libro y colocándolo en el escritorio.

-Quiero decir- se corrigió al entender -Entiendo… debo… debo aprender a negar ciertas cosas- acarició su antebrazo ligeramente, intentando mitigar el hormigueo que seguía persistiendo en su sistema. Cuestionaba sus métodos, pero eran efectivos.

-Entonces, pequeña ¿te sientes más segura?- preguntó Kakashi, apoyando un codo en la mesa y acunando su rostro en su mano.

-Si... creo que sí.

-Veamos… Hinata chan ¿podrías pintar por mí la fachada de Ichiraku ramen?

-No- respondió con voz suave; una sonrisa nacía en su rostro

-¿Podrías ayudarme a descargar las flores del camión?

-No. -¿quién diría que encontraría un buen amigo en Kakashi Hatake?

-¿Podrías encargarte de pasear a Akamaru lo que resta del mes?

-No

-Pues parece que si estás lista- sonrió. Cuatro meses; habían pasado seis meses juntos, poniendo en orden la biblioteca y creando y reforzando lazos con ella Hinata era inocente, adorable y hermosa… Una buena amiga. La vio devolverle la sonrisa, antes de levantarse, respirando profundamente, orgullosa de sí misma; sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Hinata chan?

-¿Si, Kakashi san?

-¿Te gustaría no tener una cita conmigo?

-No.

-Perfecto- se levantó de su asiento y acarició descuidadamente sus cabellos -Paso por ti a las 3 mañana. 

-¡¿Qué?!- su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo ¿cita?

-Hmmm… trabajaremos mañana en el doble sentido de las cosas- rascó descuidadamente su nuca, intentando no darle importancia al asunto para que ella se calmara. La vio soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones a manera de alivio ¿tan malo sería salir con él? Probablemente sí –Iré por algo de comer ¿quieres algo en específico?

-Lo que sea…

-¿Mariscos?- preguntó de manera pícara, recordando una vieja conversación.

-Te odio- soltó sin contener la risa.

-Pizza será- metió las manos en sus bolsillos, buscando algo de dinero; pagar la comida una vez a la semana no estaba mal del todo

-Kakashi san…- lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear -Gracias por no robarme mi primer beso- susurró sonrojada.

-… No hay de qué- respondió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar rumbo a la salida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando inmóvil unos segundos. Su mano se posó en sus propios labios, cubiertos por la tela de su máscara.

Sus labios realmente eran suaves, pero ese era un secreto que jamás le diría. ¿Eso hacen los amigos? ¿No?

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:  
Tercer capítulo UP! :D  
Ya estamos en la recta final, si no se me atraviesa otra idea el próximo capítulo será el desenlace (que ya comencé a escribir) ¿les gustó? Este capítulo fue un poquito más serio (creo) pero creo que ya es obvio que esos dos se tienen demasiada confianza en su amistad… Más por parte de Kakashi en realidad XD  
He notado que no he puesto la fuente de inspiración en los capítulos anteriores y me sentí mal, así que para aclaración:  
El capítulo 1 está basado en una imagen de broma de internet, pueden buscarla y les aparecerá :D  
El capítulo 2 está basado en "The one with the chicken pox" de Friends  
Este capítulo está basado en un diálogo ("¿Ya te han besado antes? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?) de la versión china del dorama Skip Beat (por lo que creo que también en el manga, pero ese no lo he leído) Yo morí de amor con esa parte!  
Como aclaración 2, en la wikia dice que la comida que odia Hinata son los camarones y cangrejos (lo resumí a mariscos XD)**

**¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Kakashi será una mala influencia para Hinata? ¿Ella podrá hacer un comentario como él alguna vez?**

**;D**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Y A TI… ¿CÓMO TE GUSTA, HINATA CHAN?  
By Ninde Elhenair  
Capítulo 4: Discusión****

**.**

**.**

****

Kiba estaba en un estado de shock, de un momento a otro la tensión en el ambiente se había vuelto tan palpable que casi lo estaba asfixiando y el silencio de su amigo no ayudaba en nada para salir de ese estado catatónico.

-¿Deberíamos…?- consiguió formular.

-No- fue la respuesta tajante de Shino. Pero esta quizá era una de esas pocas ocasiones en que sus respuestas monosilábicas eran por la misma razón que su compañero… No tenía palabras para hacer algún comentario al respecto. Esa mañana al levantarse jamás pensó que algo se saldría tan arbitrariamente de la rutina; Kiba había llegado puntual para la hora del desayuno y había conseguido que lo acompañara hasta la biblioteca para buscar algún libro de entomología. Todo iba normal. Kakashi los había recibido e indicado donde podrían encontrar lo que buscaban, algún comentario casual entre su compañero y el junnin, y algunos minutos de estudio pacífico hasta que ella había llegado. Podían escucharlos platicar, pero ahora la situación era simplemente… Ni siquiera encontraba alguna palabra para describirlo.

-Esto es tan raro- gruñó Kiba, rascando ligeramente la parte posterior de su oreja.

Sabían por boca propia de su compañera que estaría ausente de misiones y entrenamientos durante medio año para poner en orden las instalaciones de la biblioteca, poco después ella misma les comentó que su compañero era el ex maestro de Naruto (de no ser porque conocía de años a Hinata, habría jurado que mentía con las horas que debía el junnin). Habían visto como con el pasar de los meses, esos dos forjaban una estrecha amistad. Ella era más abierta con sus emociones y había aprendido a ponerse límites en las peticiones de los demás pero… ¿Habría algo que los hubiera preparado psicológicamente para lo que veían sus ojos? ¿Para lo que escuchaban sus oídos?... No. Y ni siquiera habían juntado el valor para acercarse a averiguar.

_-¿Qué?- preguntó ella. Podía escuchar la decepción en su voz. Se había dejado caer en el pequeño sillón, intentando asimilar la noticia -¿Sakura?_

_-¿Zabuza?- respondió Kakashi. Había dicho aquellas palabras por error y ahora estaba enfrascado en esa clase de discusiones que siempre evitaba._

_-No puedo creerlo- estaba dolida, jamás pensó que eso pudiera pasar. –Sabes bien que yo… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_

_-¡No lo sé!- pasó ambas manos por su cabello. Por eso odiaba esa clase de discusiones. –Escucha… Sakura… Ella fue mi alumna, le tengo un cariño muy especial… Estaba siendo amable únicamente, pero cuando ella se percató de mi situación… bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos..._

_-¿Acaso no es suficiente lo que yo hago?- murmuró interrumpiéndolo –Tenías que buscarla a ella._

_-¡Qué no la busqué!- se sentó en la mesa frente a ella –Pero estaba solo, tú no estuviste por aquí en tres días ¡Tres días!_

_-__¡Eso no justifica lo que hiciste!- era verdad. Ella tuvo que ausentarse por tres días debido a una reunión en la casa principal que demandaba su presencia -Estaba con mi clan, tengo responsabilidades._

___-Bueno, Hinata chan, tú tienes responsabilidades y yo tengo necesidades..._

_-¡Oh, por Dios!- acarició su propio cuello, intentando relajarse._

_-Si te hace sentir mejor sólo fue una vez- quiso reír por dentro al observar como ella ponía por un segundo los ojos en blanco, nada propio de la princesa Hyuga –No significó nada para mí._

_-Sí, seguro- se levantó, tomando un libro del estante y abriéndolo en una página al azar, pretendiendo leer mientras se alejaba de él._

_-Hinata- la llamó, yendo tras ella, sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos que los seguían como si fuesen atraídos por un imán. -¡Te juro que pensé en ti todo el tiempo!_

-Shino… Esos dos actúan como… Realmente no estoy cómodo- afirmó el Inuzuka, pero sin intención de moverse aunque sea un paso, el último comentario del junnin parecía haber surtido el mismo efecto que unos clavos que lo mantenían firme a una distancia prudente.

-Yo tampoco- era una situación irreal.

Observaron como su dulce compañera Hinata metía el libro que pretendía leer con más fuerza de la necesaria en un estante, intentando que el sonido del golpe se escuchara claramente.

_-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- intentó acercarse a ella, pero la kunoichi simplemente retrocedió los mismos pasos que el avanzaba –No era mi intención que te enteraras… _

_-Por favor… Querías lastimarme y me lo dijiste._

_-¿Qué? Claro que no_

_-Claro que sí, por eso lo agregaste a la conversación aunque no estuviéramos hablando de algo parecido._

_-Y no puedes mejor pensar que a veces puedo ser así de estúpido._

_Ella respiró profundo, mirando en cualquier dirección menos a él._

_-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… sólo quiero saber una cosa- acomodó atrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello con un atisbo de sonrisa irónica. –Sé que no fue en tu departamento, eso quiere decir que fue aquí… ¿en nuestro lugar?- no obtuvo respuesta, pero pudo leerla en los ojos de culpa de Kakashi. Llevó una mano a su boca, conteniendo un ruido de sorpresa o alguna palabra que pudiera escapársele. Ella si pensaba antes de hablar._

_-¡Mierda!- exclamó volviendo a pasarse las manos por su, ya de por sí desordenado, cabello._

_-Sabes no… No quiero verte por un rato.- pasó por un lado de él rumbo a las escaleras. Comenzando a subirlas._

_-Por favor, Hinata ya no sé qué más decir.- la siguió con cautela, observando como ella se detenía a mitad del trayecto para responderle._

_-En realidad no importa, ya que no quiero escuchar más._

_-No pensé que te lastimaría, pero yo tampoco estoy muy bien ahora que digamos._

_-¿Tú no estás bien?- repitió levantando un poco la voz -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi espalda lastimó tu kunai?- le dio la espalda nuevamente, subiendo de nuevo seguida por el peli plateado._

-¿Hi… Hinata acaba de decir?- su temblorosa mano apuntaba al par que discutía a unos cuantos metros. Sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Sí.

-Pero ella nunca…

-Lo sé.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- no obtuvo respuesta. Sus pies se movieron al mismo tiempo que los de su compañero, siguiéndolos e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; preguntándose internamente cómo es que aún no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

_-Fue hace más de un mes- insistió el peliplata haciendo un además al extender su mano hacia atrás –De acuerdo, lo admito, acepté la propuesta de mi EX ALUMNA ¿es tan malo eso?_

_-Si_

_-¿Tan malo?_

_-Sí, lo fue, Kakashi- se acercó a él quedando sólo a dos pasos de distancia –Hemos estado juntos cada día durante los últimos meses, hemos convivido, hemos reído. He hecho para ti cosas que jamás hice para nadie más y así me pagas: Haciendo lo mismo con ella- podía sentir sus ojos comenzando a arder y él lo notó –Siento que… que te va a alejar de mí…_

_-¿Pero de que hablas?- intentó tocarla, pero ella se alejó nuevamente –Eso jamás pasará. No pienso alejarme de ti. Yo también siento esa conexión, soy consciente de todo lo que tú dices. Yo también me abrí a ti. Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga e hiciste cosas por mí que ninguna mujer había hecho… Recuerdas la vez que traje ese sillón, nuestro lugar especial. Pasamos momentos muy agradables ahí, no quiero perder esos momentos._

_-Yo tampoco- sollozó sin levantar el rostro._

_-Se que la jodí, y mucho, no espero que me perdones inmediatamente, pero quiero que entiendas que fue cosa del momento, de la desesperación… Ni siquiera me gustó._

_-¿No?- levantó un poco la mirada._

_-No- extendió con cuidado un brazo hacia ella, colocándolo en su hombro –Ella no es ni la mitad de buena de lo que tú eres… Lo terminé más por cortesía que por otra cosa._

_-Si ella te escuchara- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que la fase de crisis había sido superada._

_-Oh, mañana mismo podrías llevar flores a mi tumba- ella comenzó a reír con ese comentario, permitiéndole soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo -¿Sabes?- acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja con demasiada delicadeza –Sigue siendo nuestro lugar especial, quieres ir y…_

_-Si- respondió sonriendo…_

-Hinata- susurró Shino, lleno de estupefacción

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! 

.

.

.

-Kakashi san- llamó por segunda vez, consiguiendo llamar la atención de él.

Volteó a mirarla con ojos perezosos, estaba sentado en el sillón de tapicería de piel negra que él mismo había llevado dos meses atrás. Sus pies apoyados en la pequeña mesita enfrente de él, y su codo que se apoyaba en el descansabrazos, le permitía tener un apoyo para su rostro.

-Hola, Hinata chan- la saludó sonriendo bajo su máscara -¿Terminaste los asuntos con tu clan?- la vio asentir dos veces antes de sentarse a su lado, en sus manos llevaba dos bentou envueltos con cuidado.

-Si, lamento haber dejado toda la responsabilidad de la biblioteca a tu cargo- conforme hablaba preparaba la mesa frente a ella para sentarse a comer. Sintió como Kakashi se levantaba de su lado, probablemente en busca de las bebidas. Desde el episodio de su peritonitis era él quien se encargaba de eso.

-No te preocupes, al menos no morí de hambre si es lo que te preocupaba- le respondió sin perder la sonrisa, al momento que le extendía una lata de jugo. –Sakura pasó por aquí al segundo día y me trajo uno de sus almuerzos especiales- un escalofrío lo recorrió e instintivamente llevó su mano a su estómago –Pero honestamente sólo podía pensar en esa lasaña de berenjena que me preparaste la otra vez.

–Nunca le había cocinado tanto a alguien como a ti y fue la primera vez que hice una lasaña de berenjena.

-En honor a la verdad, recordar e sabor de esa comida fue lo que me dio el valor de terminar lo que Sakura me había traído.

-Que cruel- le dijo sonriendo –Sakura debe haberse esforzado por tener un gesto agradable contigo- colocó los contenedores en la mesa, separando las secciones para colocarlas en platos individuales –Pero no entiendo- el movimiento de sus manos se detuvo -¿Te quedaba hambre todavía? Cada mañana envíe tu comida con Kiba, de haber sabido que no era suficiente con lo que yo preparaba hubiera enviado porciones más grandes- observó como una sonrisa se formaba bajo la máscara de Kakashi.

-Bueno, Hinata chan- se sentó al lado de ella, extendiendo las manos para coger su plato –Tu te asegurabas de enviarlo, pero nada te aseguraba que me llegara.

-¿Quieres decir…?- lo miró sorprendida.

-Kiba comió muy bien estos tres días- la interrumpió antes de darle un trago a su refresco.

-Realmente lo lamento- su voz demostraba sincero arrepentimiento –No pensé que él haría algo como eso… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Vino esta mañana con Shino a buscar un libro y me dijo que me envidiaba por poder comer tu comida todos los días, y cuando me di la vuelta escuché como le comentaba a tu otro compañero que al menos había podido comerla los últimos tres días… Fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

-Tendré que hablar con él-miró el reloj que estaba en la pared atrás de ella. Conocía a la perfección las investigaciones de Shino -¿Siguen aquí?

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando el piso inferior. El lugar donde estaban les permitía ver si alguien ingresaba a la biblioteca y observar el área de lectura.  
Hinata apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sofá, estirando el cuello ligeramente sobre la cabeza del junnin para poder ver el área de lectura. Shino lucía impasible como siempre, sumido en su lectura y haciendo apuntes de vez en cuando. A su lado, Kiba estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada dirigida hacia abajo ¿dormía acaso? No, de ser así podría escuchar sus ronquidos debido al lugar tan silencioso. No sabía por qué, pero el Inuzuka estaba demasiado tranquilo para su carácter.

-Iré a hablar con él- se levantó, dispuesta a ir con él. La mano de Kakashi se aferró a su muñeca, impidiéndole seguir.

-No importa, algo me dice que Kiba aprenderá a no inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros- a pesar de su máscara tuvo que morderse un poco el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír demasiado ¿quién diría que los genjutsu son tan efectivos? –Comamos.

-De acuerdo- respondió, brindándole una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse -¿Sabes me gusta este sillón?

-A mi también- tomó el plato frente a él y bajó su máscara con cuidado antes de probar el primer bocado de la carne con especias –Cuando lo vi en la tienda supe que sería perfecto para hacer nuestro lugar de comida más agradable.

-Lo es- tomó su plato por igual, intentando alejar de su mente el mal comportamiento de su amigo –Me agrada volver a comer contigo- murmuró antes de comer un poco, rezando internamente porque su rostro no se sonrojara. Se había acostumbrado a ver su rostro desde aquel episodio en el que pretendió besarla. Algo bueno había surgido de esa vez, ahora la confianza entre ambos era mayor y él comía más despacio y sin el impulso de apurarse por cubrir su rostro nuevamente

-Y a mi contigo- volteó a mirarla, un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas… Adorable –Incluso llegué a pensar que te molestarías porque Sakura y yo comimos aquí.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- el trayecto de los palillos a su boca quedó interrumpido.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros ligeramente –Sólo lo "imaginé"_._

-Yo no soy así- sonrió cabizbaja, no podía imaginarse a ella misma molesta por algo tan trivial. Soltó una pequeña risa. 

-Lo sé- respondió. Dejó el plato en la mesa para tomar la lata de refresco. Suspiró antes de beber un trago, con el mismo pensamiento rondando su mente. _-Por eso me gustas tanto._

Continuará.  
.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:  
¡Volví! :D  
¿Ustedes creen que Kiba aprendió la lección sobre no meterse en asuntos de los demás? Hahahaha a estas alturas ya deben saber que nada es lo que parece, y más si se trata de un genjutsu resultado de la mente doble sentido de Kakashi lol.  
¿Saben? Me divierte mucho escribir esta historia, y pueden agradecerle a Aspros por convencerme de extenderla un poco más XD  
Esté capítulo fue inspirado en otro de Friends, ese en el que Mónica y Rachel pelean como si fueran pareja (no recuerdo cuál es, pero sé que es de la segunda temporada) y aquí aceptó haber modificado los diálogos u.u si a alguien molesto discúlpenme.  
En este punto, no sé si el próximo capítulo será el final u otra idea se atravesará. Porque el final ya está listo XD, pero no sé si publicarlo ya o ir agregando más XD**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus lindos comentarios :D intentaré responderles entre hoy y mañana, y una disculpa enorme si no les he respondido D:**

**¡LOS AMO!**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Y A TI… ¿CÓMO TE GUSTA, HINATA CHAN?  
By Ninde Elhenair

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Sorpresas

Un sonido inentendible salió de sus labios, provocando que abrazara con más fuerza la almohada a la que se había aferrado la noche anterior. Tenía los sentidos algo aturdidos después del maratón con Hinata y no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para levantarse y preparar algo de desayunar, pero en poco tiempo su estómago le exigiría que lo hiciera.

Abrió sus párpados con pesadez, tomando fuerza con un respiro largo y levantándose de golpe. Inmediatamente la sensación de vértigo se hizo presente, desorientándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Miró en ambas dirección al mismo tiempo que se revolvía un poco el cabello; con las yemas de sus dedos pudo sentir la piel expuesta de sus propias mejillas. A la izquierda estaba su máscara y la ropa del día anterior.  
Un escalofrío lo recorrió… ¿Acaso…? No, los pantalones negros que usaba de pijama seguían en su sitio. Se sentó correctamente, mirando sin ningún sentimiento en especial la ropa que seguía en el piso ¿cómo lo había convencido? Aún no lo comprendía ¿Le había gustado? Definitivamente.

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, antes de tomar la decisión de ponerse en pie y comenzar a poner un poco de orden a la sala que era un pequeño desastre, después de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Presionó vagamente el control remoto para apagar el televisor que estuvo encendido toda la noche y recogió la ropa sucia antes de echar un vistazo al termostato y asegurarse de que la casa siguiera cálida. El frío invierno parecía haber venido de golpe sólo unas horas atrás, y se negaba rotundamente a cambiar sus cómodos pantalones por un vestuario completo.

-¿Hmm?- soltó apenas consciente cuando el ruido del grifo de agua en la cocina llamó su atención.

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana.

No era ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, aunque eso no importaba, hoy era un día libre y no tenía obligación de atender la biblioteca junto con Hinata, podrían simplemente seguir en el departamento, comiendo y continuando con el maratón que había comenzado la noche anterior. Bostezó nuevamente, arrugando más la ropa en una pelota sin forma dispuesto a tirarla en el cesto de la ropa apenas abriera la puerta del baño. El tintineo que percibía le indicaba que su compañera estaba acomodando la mesa para desayunar; si bien no era la primera vez que comían, o desayunaban juntos, si era la primera vez que ella lo preparaba en su departamento, y a juzgar por el sonido de relativa calma ella se desenvolvía muy bien en la cocina a pesar de no ser la suya… Y ahí estaba el bote de la ropa, vacío, todo lo contrario a como lo recordaba la noche anterior, seguramente también era obra suya… Hinata Hyuga…

Era realmente asombrosa.

Con gesto de aburrimiento observó el rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo, una sombra bajo sus ojos empezaba a asomarse y podría jurar que se estaban hinchando ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿30 minutos? Él estaba casi muriendo y a juzgar por el tarareo de Hinata en la cocina, la joven heredera estaba más que repleta de energía.  
Sonrió.  
Y a pesar de todo, pasó una maravillosa velada a su lado, jamás pensó que se divertiría de la manera en que lo hizo, pero en cuanto ella había llegado a su departamento apenas media hora después de dejarla en su casa, muchos pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza y ninguno de ellos era bueno en absoluto.

_-Hanabi chan me dejó afuera- confesó con las mejillas encendidas, apenas resistiendo la necesidad de tartamudear como hace mucho no lo hacía –Dijo que invitaría a un amigo y por eso no me traje mis llaves, pero creo que se quedó dormida cuando él se fue._

Jamás, en su vida había presenciado una combinación tan fascinante de vergüenza, pudor y una clara amenaza de muerte si se atrevía a hacer algún comentario al respecto. Optó por seguir callado y dejarla pasar, haciendo nota mental de este momento que bien podría serle útil en algún futuro. Él sabía que cualquier sirviente podría abrirle la puerta con sólo timbrar y que estuviera ahí solo evidenciaba tres posibles respuestas:  
1\. No se atrevió a llamar a la puerta jamás.

2\. Nadie escuchó que la llamaran

3\. Había llamado, entrado y salido apenas viera una escena comprometedora.

Y en realidad se inclinaba más por la tercera opción a juzgar por su expresión y su movimiento corporal tan mecánico, tuvo que forzarla (literalmente) a sentarse en el sillón la noche anterior para que se sintiera en un ambiente de confianza. Y vaya que lo consiguió, tardó más de lo que hubiera imaginado, perlo lo logró.

Movió su cabeza de un lado y luego del otro, escuchando el hueso crujir antes de lavarse el rostro. ¿En qué momento la confianza mutua se volvió tal, que ya no le importaba andar con el rostro descubierto frente a ella? Quizá en el momento en que descubrió que ella, aunque mínimamente , se sonrojaba siempre que lo veía.

¿Qué si le gustaba Hinata Hyuga?  
Definitivamente. Incluso a veces temía que fuera demasiado obvio.

Se secó el rostro con una toalla pequeña y la colocó sobre sus hombros para evitar que los pocos cabellos que escurrían agua de las puntas le mojaran la piel. Caminó con rumbo a la cocina, hacía más de 30 segundos que había dejado de escucharla cantar, y estaba intrigado de cual podría ser el motivo.

Se detuvo en el umbral, colocando una mano en su cadera y mirando la escena ante él con una sonrisa: Hinata se estiraba con fuerza, apoyando una mano en la barra de la cocina para darse impulso, pero aún así, de puntillas no alcanzaba aquello que intentaba conseguir con sus tiernos 1.60m._  
_Ladeó su cabeza un poco, apreciando de abajo hacia arriba las piernas de ella. Tan blancas, esbeltas y curiosamente largas, apenas cubiertas por esa camisa negra de botones que de pura casualidad era el juego de los pantalones que él usaba. Se divirtió unos segundos más observando los inútiles intentos de la kunoichi por alcanzar, de la parte más alta de la despensa, unas tazas para café. Había comenzado a dar pequeños saltos, tal vez confiando en que si alguna caía al piso sus reflejos y velocidad serían más que suficientes para evitar un desastre en el suelo. Cada vez que saltaba la camisa se levantaba un poco, dejando asomar de vez en cuando la orilla del ajustado short de licra que usaba para cubrirse un poco más ¿había traído ropa extra? No que él recordara, y tampoco tenía en su armario una prenda así. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que su boca cuando alcanzó a distinguir unas letras bordadas en el elástico de la parte trasera. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración y pasar saliva al mismo tiempo para evitar una carcajada que delatara su presencia.

Se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios. A veces Hinata se lo dejaba muy fácil.

Colocó una mano en la cadera de la joven, provocando que se sobresaltara y volteara casi con miedo, mientras el rostro de él aún lucía demasiado serio cuando bajó sin ningún esfuerzo las piezas de porcelana, entregándoselas con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Buscabas esto?- la vio asentir antes de tomar las tazas y darse la vuelta para llenarlas con café. Distinguía a la perfección los pequeños intentos de estirar la camiseta un poco más debajo. Tal vez confiaba en que su ropa de la noche anterior estaría seca antes de que el despertara. A pesar de llevar conviviendo juntos casi medio año, seguía conservando cierta inocencia… Todo un record, en realidad -Vi que falta mi ropa sucia.

-Está en la secadora- respondió algo tajante ¿acaso se le escapaba algún detalle? ¿Hizo algo que la molestara?

-¿Lavaste mi ropa, sin siquiera consultarme?- su voz era seria, en realidad no guardaba nada en los bolsillos que pudiera estropearse y por suerte solo eran pantalones y camisetas.

-No creí que te molestaras- podía diferenciar perfectamente por su voz que estaba algo avergonzada, tal vez mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No me molesta, pero no tenías porque hacerlo, ¿tu ropa también está ahí, verdad? Supongo que de esa manera se ahorra agua- le dio una escapada fácil a lo que él sabía que se convertiría en un episodio de vergüenza. -¿A qué hora me dormí?

-Cerca de las 6 de la mañana- respondió un poco más aliviada, extendiéndole la taza de café antes de ir por una charola con hot cakes recién hechos.

-¿Me perdí la tercera, eh?- se sentó en la mesa. Sus meses de experiencia les habían puesto un ritmo, un día él servía la comida, al siguiente ella, y dentro o fuera de la biblioteca los hábitos se arraigaban.

-Solo el final.

-Es decir la mejor parte- bebió un sorbo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ese ambiente hogareño se sentía demasiado agradable… Y eso lo asustaba.

-El previo fue muy bueno también.

-Me siento como un anciano que no puede estar despierto tan tarde.- recibió de sus manos un plato y cubiertos antes de que ella se sentara frente a él. Bebió otro sorbo, mirando disimuladamente a la puerta del horno que se encontraba al lado de Hinata y reflejaba a la perfección su imagen como un espejo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver como ella cruzaba las piernas tan delicadamente que de no haberlo visto jamás lo hubiera notado.

-No es verdad- respondió ella suavemente, concentrándose en poner mantequilla y mermelada a su desayuno –Eres joven, y te ves más joven de tu edad.

-¿Eso crees?- picó algo de fruta por encima de su plato, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal, provocando que ella se moviera algo incomoda al momento de masticar, antes de asentir con la cabeza –O mientes, o me estás evitando.

-No es eso- su mano se deslizó por la mesa, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse los labios.

-¿Entonces?- enarcó una ceja al momento que enderezaba su espalda, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. La respuesta nunca llegó, ella seguía masticando calmadamente en frente de él, sin mirarlo a los ojos –Estás incómoda- declaró.

-No llevas camisa

-Y tú no llevas pantalones- el color rojo que adquirieron sus mejillas fue único, sólo la vez que pretendió besarla había visto esa intensidad en su rostro. –Al menos no unos lo suficientemente largos para ti

-La… la ropa- intentaba hablar, boqueando un poco para conseguir aire y tratar de regular su temperatura corporal –Era lo único limpio que encontré.

-Tienes suerte que no me guste dormir más que con pantalones, o esa camisa no estaría disponible… conveniente, en realidad. 

-¿Conveniente?

-No es nada... Sólo pensaba que de ahora en adelante podemos ahorrar dinero en pijamas. Yo sólo uso los pantalones y a ti te quedan muy bien mis camisas- revolvió un poco el contenido de su taza antes de agregarle un poco de leche -¿Entraste a mi habitación cuando me dormí en la sala?

-Sí, lo siento… en realidad me sentía algo… sucia-comenzó a dibujar con su dedo índice un número 8 en la mesa, intentando distraerse un poco –Pensé que guardarías ropa de cuando eras joven pero no la encontré, sólo esta camisa y un par de shorts en un cajón junto a tu cama.

-Ya veo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, antes de beber otro sorbo. Realmente amaba el café que ella preparaba –Con el frío que hace pensé que prepararías chocolate caliente, me alegro que hayas hecho café.

-No es como si guardaras chocolate en la despensa… No te gustan los dulces ¿verdad, Kakashi san?

-No precisamente, hay chocolate amargo.

-¿El que se funde?

-Exacto, es el único que me gusta comer, y realmente lo disfruto- volvió a beber un pequeño trago para disimular su mirada. Cada que Hinata se movía cortando su desayuno, el último botón de la camisa dejaba ver el inicio de su escote. –¿Y a ti, te gustan, Hinata chan?

-Los uso en repostería, jamás los he comido directo de la tableta.

-Son muy buenos, tú sabes, a la gente le gusta metérselos por completo a la boca o darle pequeños mordiscos… A mí me gusta lamerlos lentamente.

-Se oye bien- sonrió ella. En realidad jamás lo había visto comer dulces, pero ahora tal vez si tenía probabilidad de prepararle un pastel por su cumpleaños.

-Muy bien, en realidad- dejó los cubiertos en la mesa antes de pararse a rellenar su taza de la cafetera -¿Emprendiste más aventuras mientras dormí por tres largas horas?- apoyó la cadera en la barra de la cocina, mirándola fijamente

-No muchas- sonrió –En realidad solo tenías café y fruta, fui con un vecino a preguntar si podía prestarme cosas para hot cakes.

-¿Cuál vecino?- si mal no recordaba el único vecino que estaba en el edificio en esos momentos era…

-Shiranui san, se portó muy amable en realidad- le sonrió, antes de pararse para llenar su taza también, su mirada seguía un poco esquiva –Incluso me ayudó a traer las cosas aquí arriba.

-Ya habías puesto la ropa en la lavadora, supongo- ella asintió nuevamente, podía ver en sus ojos la ligera confusión que le provocó el cambio de tema.

Genma Shiranui era hombre muerto.

-¿Son buenos amigos, verdad? Así como tú y yo.

Esta vez fue su turno de asentir, no sabiendo si reírse de la situación o no… ¿Fue su imaginación o Hinata Hyuga lo había mandado directo y sin anestesia a la friendzone?

-En fin- suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, decidido a no pensar en ello, observó como Hinata recogía los platos sucios y los ponía en el fregadero, dispuesta a lavarlos –No tienes por qué hacer eso.

-Si tengo qué- afirmó, intentando bajar nuevamente el largo de la camisa.

-No, no tienes… En cambio podemos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente.

-¿Frustrado?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mucho. Dices que me dormí a las 5am, pero te aseguro que estaba en modo automático desde una hora antes…

-Lo noté- dejó en su lugar los platos sucios. Se veía más nerviosa de lo normal.

-¿Comencé a decir incoherencias, no?- se conocía muy bien, sabía lo que la necesidad del sueño provocaba en su cuerpo, llevó a sus labios la taza, dispuesto a beber todo el contenido de un trago.

-Abusaste de mí.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de voltearse. El ataque de tos que le dio provocó que escupiera el café, el pecho le ardía, seguramente un poco de líquido había entrado en sus pulmones; la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Q… qué… uh… qué?

-Me ordenaste que recogiera las películas del piso, te preparara café, lavara la ropa y consiguiera hot cakes… ¿eso es abusar, no?.

LA sonrisa que se posó en sus labios era diferente a la que siempre tenía, había un toque de maldad, de no ser porque estaba completamente seguro de que Ino Yamanaka estaba de misión, juraría que había usado un jutsu de sustitución de cuerpos. Le dio una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia la sala nuevamente, podía escuchar su intento de contener la risa, y por el movimiento de sus hombros, podía jurar que su esfuerzo no era muy bueno.

Tardó casi cinco segundos en reaccionar, estaba más que sorprendido.

Acaso… Acaso ella… ¿Acababa de hacerle una broma a él? ¿En qué monstruo la había convertido? No pudo evitar reírse al tiempo que limpiaba la barra con un paño. Esa nueva faceta suya sólo hacía que la viera más perfecta de lo que ya la creía. Aventó el trapo sucio hacia el fregadero, mirando las acciones de ella a través de la puerta, se estiraba encima del respaldo del sillón para alcanzar el control remoto y prender nuevamente el televisor. Las palabras Calvin Klein fueron perfectamente visibles otra vez.

-Hinata chan- la llamó, tomando su taza de café y caminando hacia la sala, donde ella buscaba otra película en el mueble. La venganza era dulce -¿Alguna vez te he contado como organizo mi ropa en los cajones?

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:  
**¡Sorpresa para todos! Ja, ja, ja.

Si, a Hinata le está afectando el ser una amiga tan cercana a Kakashi… Kakashi el friendzoneado XD ¿lo dejamos ahí o lo sacamos? ;)  
A lo mejor quedó muy simple, pero he tenido tantos problemas con mi computadora que lo terminé en tres horas cuando apenas llevaba una hoja en Word.  
Muchas gracias por su paciencia infinita con mi tardanza en las actualizaciones, el próximo es Secretos :D

Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer y sus reviews, juro que trataré de contestarlos todos, apenas lleguen ;o; siempre se me olvida alguno y no quiero que se molesten.

Xoxo

PD: Yo me estaba muriendo de la risa cuando escribí lo del chocolate XD, el que entendió, entendió.


End file.
